Donald Duck Adventures
Donald Duck Adventures is the title of three different comic book featuring the adventures of Donald Duck and his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. It is not to be confused with the longer-running Donald Duck comic book. Publication history Gladstone (1987–1990, 1993–1997) Gladstone Publishing launched Donald Duck Adventures as a companion title to the original Donald Duck comic book. The incentive for giving Donald two differing titles was to allow for the original book to consist entirely of shorter, gag-driven stories, while this new title would prominently feature longer, adventure-driven stories. The series contained original material alongside reprints from older Donald Duck strips from the 1930s and 1940s, as well as more modern material from the King syndicated strip from the 1980s. Gladstone published a total of 48 issues of Donald Duck Adventures. The first twenty issues were published from 1987 to 1990, and then the last 28 were published from 1993 to 1997 (#21-#48), with the second Gladstone run continuing the numbering from the first Gladstone run, ignoring the intermediate numbering of the Disney Comics title. Disney Comics (1990–1993) When the Walt Disney Company started publishing the comics themselves through their Disney Comics imprint in 1990, the Donald Duck Adventures title had its numbering system restarted. Ironically, unlike its Gladstone predecessor, Disney Comics' Donald Duck Adventures title was more akin to the original Donald Duck comic, with each issue consisting of two or three gag-driven stories. Of the six titles that began with the launch of the Disney Comics line, Donald Duck Adventures was the only one to survive the Disney Comics implosion in October 1991 and make it through the entire run of the line. It lasted for 38 issues. Gemstone (2003–2006) In 2003, Gemstone Publishing published its own series of Donald Duck Adventures, this one as a digest-sized graphic novel alongside Mickey Mouse Adventures. These 128-page comics were sized 5" × 7½", and started the numbering system yet again. This Donald Duck Adventures was canceled at 21 issues in December 2006. Cover gallery Donald duck adventures no 1 1987.jpg| August 18, 1987 Waltdisneysdonaldduckadventures1987series15.jpg| July 1989 DonaldDuckAdventures_DisneyComics_5.jpg| August 1990 Donald_Duck_Adventures_Disney_Comics_11.jpg| April 1, 1991 DonaldDuckAdventures_DisneyComics_issue_24.jpg| March 1992 Tumblr mqzsqy40ZD1r3j3y8o1 1280.jpg| November 1992 DDA DisneyComics 34.jpg| January 1993 DonaldDuckAdventures 1.jpg| July 2003 DonaldDuckAdventures 2.jpg| September 2003 DonaldDuckAdventures 3.jpg| November 2003 DonaldDuckAdventures 4.jpg| January 2004 DonaldDuckAdventures 5.jpg| March 2004 DonaldDuckAdventures 6.jpg| May 2004 DonaldDuckAdventures 7.jpg| July 2004 DonaldDuckAdventures 8.jpg| September 2004 DonaldDuckAdventures 9.jpg| November 2004 DonaldDuckAdventures 10.jpg| January 2005 DonaldDuckAdventures 11.jpg| March 2005 DonaldDuckAdventures 12.jpg| May 2005 DonaldDuckAdventures 13.jpg| July 2005 DonaldDuckAdventures 14.jpg| September 2005 DonaldDuckAdventures 15.jpg| November 2005 DonaldDuckAdventures 16.jpg| January 2006 DonaldDuckAdventures 17.jpeg| March 2006 DonaldDuckAdventures 18.jpg| May 2006 DonaldDuckAdventures 19.jpg| July 2006 DonaldDuckAdventures 20.jpg| September 2006 DonaldDuckAdventures 21.jpg| November 2006 See also * Donald Duck (since 1952; also Donald Duck and Friends) * Mickey Mouse (since 1933; originally Mickey Mouse Magazine, also Mickey Mouse and Friends) * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories (since 1940) * Uncle Scrooge (since 1952) * Uncle Scrooge Adventures (1987–1990, 1993–1997) External links * Disney Comics Worldwide (DCW): ** [http://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/united-states/donald-duck-adventures-1/ Donald Duck Adventures (Gladstone I and II)] ** [http://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/united-states/donald-duck-adventures-2/ Donald Duck Adventures (Disney Comics)] ** [http://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/united-states/donald-duck-adventures-3/ Donald Duck Adventures (Gemstone)] * INDUCKS: ** [http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=us/DDA Donald Duck Adventures (Gladstone)] ** [http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=us/DDAD Donald Duck Adventures (Disney Comics)] ** [http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=us/DDAG Donald Duck Adventures (Gemstone)] * Covers of all issues on outducks.org: ** [http://outducks.org/us/dda/ Donald Duck Adventures (Gladstone I and II)] ** [http://outducks.org/us/ddad/ Donald Duck Adventures (Disney Comics)] ** [http://outducks.org/us/ddag/ Donald Duck Adventures (Gemstone)] Category:Comic books Category:Donald Duck